


3, 2, 1, now fall into my arms

by Summer_Pond



Series: Getting down with 3P [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Pond/pseuds/Summer_Pond
Summary: Bathed in the afternoon glow of orange with pink tints in the sky, and the taste of salt in the wind, Lance felt complete.





	3, 2, 1, now fall into my arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is the missing proposal scene from the main plot, like ugh I wanted to definitely get into it but I felt it would be out of place so that's why its a separate fic.

Keith Kogane was not known for having a romantic streak. The few times he bought stereotypically romantic gifts like chocolates and flowers was through Shiro’s careful instruction on what bouquets and sweets were appropriate – “ _You can’t just buy one red rose with a ribbon Keith_.” Shiro’s exasperated voice resonated as an example – so when Keith realised that with dread, proposals were the epitome of romance he panicked. Popping the question after sex, was after all not entirely appropriate to tell friends and strangers, leaving Keith one dying dilemma. How the _fuck_ was he going to propose?

 

Not to mention the whole idea of the engagement being a surprise to the bride, which Keith mused, was complicated when he tried to decide what dynamics each individual of their trio was allocated. Since there were Alpha parties in this relationship, it was expected one of them or both them would be asking the question on bended knees to Lance. Which led to a terrified Keith to confront Shiro when Lance was out of earshot one day with a pinched expression.

 

“How do you propose?” Keith blurted out, cheeks pink from embarrassment.

 

“Definitely not directly after sex,” Shiro couldn’t help but tease, “Or do you mean in general?”

 

Keith groaned, weakly mumbling, “You know what I mean, jerk, how are _we_ going to propose to Lance.”

 

“Well, I was thinking about taking us all on road trip and organising a day out to enjoy nature and then having the sunset in the background as we proposed.” Shiro smoothly said with a shrug. Keith gasped. His boyfriend had the whole thing thought out already.

 

“When you mean to propose, do you mean with a ring?” Keith squinted, questions pouring out rapidly, “Because last time I checked none of us have looked at rings yet and how exactly are you going to ask…”

 

“Keith, breathe,” Shiro chided, “It’s not something to get worried about. I have a few ideas we can discuss.” Rubbing his left hand on his chin, Shiro continued his ideas, “While I am organising a day road trip, I haven’t decided on what exact setting to do it at, somewhere natural is the plan, but there is a multitude of greenery around the area and-.”

 

“Beach! The beach,” Keith interrupted, hastily supporting the suggestion, “The waves and the sand is a Lance thing don’t you agree?”

 

Shiro made an appreciative sound, “Oh, the beach does fit Lance’s personality quite well. As for the question, if we’re going to do at the beach...” Shiro pursed his lips, “Then we could write the question in the sand when Lance is in the water with one of us distracting him. Then when he comes up to get dry he’ll see the engraving on the ground.”

 

Keith peered down on his hands, which were tightly clasped, “...What about us, do I propose to you, Shiro?” He softly asked, almost too quiet in the silence of their living room with only the hum of electricity emitting from their appliances in the adjacent room.

 

“You can if you wish, and I’ll reciprocate if you do.” Shiro gave a loose expression and answered delicately waiting for Keith’s reply. Keith audibly gulped, taking a deep breath before speaking.

 

“Takeshi Shirogane, we went through so much, you helped me move beyond simple revenge and taught me to appreciate myself. You accepted me, both my faults and my strengths and loved me because of them. You were patient with me. You guided me to allow to speak my mind because you thought my thoughts were important. I truly love you because of that and I would be honoured if you accepted me as your husband and mate,” Keith professed cheeks red and hot with embarrassment, before shielding his face with trembling fingers, mumbling out “That was so cheesy.”

 

Shiro couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face, it was so honest and pure of Keith to show off his vulnerable side with hesitation looking expectantly at his boyfriend. Shiro clutched at Keith’s fingers, pressing light kisses against the skin until Shiro was centimetres away from Keith’s mouth. “Keith Kogane, you are a ball of fire, of energy so hot to touch and to look at. Sometimes I stare at you and can’t believe that I’m not blinded by your glowing light. You’ve given me something to look forward to every morning and every night and something to come home to. I would gladly to be your husband and mate for the rest of our lives.”

 

Keith blushed, the red tint spreading from his face to his ears to his neck as heat glowed off his body. Breathing deeply, Keith croaked out, “I love you so much.”

 

Capturing Keith’s lips, the two shared a sweet kiss in the comfortable silence of their apartment warmed by love.

 

_____

 

“So where are we going? I know you said it was a spontaneous road trip, but all that just says to me is sharing the car for long periods of traffic.” Lance pouted, in the backseat as Shiro drove and Keith called shotgun. “Chuck me something to drink will ya?”

 

Keith wordlessly handed an unopened bottle of water back to Lance, and while the Omega took it, he frowned because usually, Keith would at least say something snarky. He sipped the water cautiously as he watched his two boyfriends almost have a silent conversation with just looks undecipherable from Lance’s judgement.  Still, without any conversation flowing through the car Lance decided to use his phone as a distraction. Thumbing on any links that looked interesting, Lance eventually ended up reading through articles about sugar sculptures and their beautiful and colour forms for the duration of the drive. The vehicle crunched to stop, jolting Lance out of his intense reading as he focused on his surroundings. They had arrived at an empty beach, a cove hidden away from the public since it was so hard to find that only the locals knew it. The trio had stumbled upon it years ago and had occasionally revisited it every often or so when the weather was hot enough. Even though the Winter was coming to an end, the season had only started to pick up in temperature and provide sunny weather for the environment. The only instructions his boyfriends had given was to wear swimmers which Lance realised probably was a hint to what they were planning.

 

Shiro grabbed the duffel bag while Lance and Keith sauntered ahead, hands held together as they treaded across the sand, surprised by the emptiness of beach from inhabitants. It was noon, with the sun spreading its warm rays against the pale cream speckled ground of the beach. As Shiro carefully unpacked the materials needed for a picnic, Lance was excitedly watching the waves lap up against the shore, the glitter on the water called to him. Swiftly undressing until he only was in his swimmers, Lance taunted Keith, “Last one into the sea is a rotten egg!”  

 

“Hey not fair, you had a head start!” Keith complained as he tried to strip quickly to race Lance into the water. The two of them threw themselves into the ocean, the refreshing feeling of the cold sprayed on their bodies and the rush of water through their ears instantly brightened their moods. Lance would honestly spend all his time in the sea if he could, too bad humans got super gross after staying in water for long periods of time. Cupping his hands to make a water-gun, he squirted at Keith, surprising his boyfriend when he went up for air. They swam around each other, floating on their backs as they basked under the sunlight. Drifting without a care.

 

Gently treading the water, Lance moved his arms under the sea, letting his thoughts flow like the liquid, expansive and centred on how beautiful Keith looked, wet coal hair pasted on his glistening skin, flickers of droplets adorning his eyelashes, as his mouth was tugged into a grin, teeth bright with his tongue swiping against his lip, tasting the salt of the sea, violet eyes staring intensely back at shore before Keith finally noticed Lance’s heated stare. “Lance, what’s wrong?”

 

Lance felt his lungs inhale. “Nothing,” breathed Lance, “I just had something in my eye.”

 

Lunch was simple, just sandwiches that Shiro had packed, white bread encompassing some meat, cheese, lettuce and tomatoes. Lance eagerly dug into his pepperoni sandwich, nicking off pieces of turkey from Keiths’ and stealing the tomatoes from Shiros’. After impatiently waiting for the food to digest, Lance dragged Shiro into the water, only up to knee high length with the Alpha allowing Lance to splash at him. Keith stayed back at shore, trying to appear casual as he tried scouring for suitable shells to start making the words for the proposal. Shiro made sure the capture Lance’s full attention by scooping water in both his hands and throwing it at a shrieking Lance. “Game on Shiro!” Lance declared kicking and paddling water at a laughing Shiro who failed to protect himself at Lance’s barrage of spraying water.

 

The sea water drenched Shiro, his right arm made to be water-resistant glinted under the setting sun, the red-orange hues of the sky giving a warm glow to Shiro who stared at Lance with crinkled eyes and a jovial smile, panting as his chest expanded in time with the Alpha’s breath and Lance for the second time in the day felt _overwhelmed_. “Can I kiss you?” Lance babbled, flushed but also so enraptured by the gorgeous man in front of him.

 

“Of course Lance.” Shiro smoothly replied and pulled his boyfriend closer, pressing a chaste kiss against Lance’s mouth. Shiro tasted lightly like brine, as Lance brushed his mouth away and prodded at his tingling lips.

 

Shiro turned his head, noticing Keith doing the hand signal to represent that he was finished. “Come on, lets head back to shore now. You’re going to get prunes on your skin from staying in the water so long.”

 

Lance cheekily stuck out his tongue but nodded and started to walk back to where Keith was standing, hands clenched and to his sides, while his gaze flickered in between the approaching Lance and the ground in front of him. Lance was tempted to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s behaviour but walked forward to see what was so interesting that captured Keith’s attention.   

 

When Lance was close enough to see the display he stopped in his tracks. In an elaborate showcase, Keith had arranged a multitude amount of seashells of varying sizes and colours to spell the words ‘Marry us Lance?’ in large letters on the sand, with the water just receding from the question, leaving a foamy residue that almost underlined the words.   

 

“I know we don’t have any rings yet, but Lance Charles McClain, you are the most infuriating, loud, lively, loyal and precious man I know. You never fail to make us laugh, cry and understand what it truly means to be deeply in love and sacrifice for someone you find precious. Will you do us the honour of accepting our love forever until the stars stop burning and be Takeshi and I’s husband and mate?” Keith confessed with deep devotion in his words.  

 

Lance turned around to see Shiro who had caught up and was looking at Lance with adoration as well.

 

“YES, YES.” Lance screamed before throwing himself at Keith who only just caught him before both of them crashed into the sand, laughter overflowing as the sand stuck to their skin and hair. Shiro jogged to the sprawling limbs, carefully setting everyone up again as Lance pulled them together into a tight hug. “What did I do to deserve the both of you?” Lance muttered, pressing a kiss on the cheek of his two fiancés.

 

“Just being a hundred percent Lance.” Shiro replied along Lance’s jawline as Keith twirled his finger in the Omega’s hair. Sand stuck to wet skin, naked flesh pressing against each other as the afternoon radiance lulled a calming presence over the elated triad who stared at each other with love.

 

As the sun started to set and the night started to envelop the sky, the trio had started to make a small bonfire, to cook marshmallows on sticks that Shiro had prepared. The melting sugary goodness sending everyone in high spirits. “Gosh I’ve missed having constant sweetness in my mouth.” Sighed Lance as he licked off the mess on his fingers.

 

“How am I not supposed to think something dirty when you frame your words like that?” Keith questioned as he finished his own share of the treat.

 

“Your head is the gutter obviously Keith, but I can’t blame you since you have moi and the sexy beast that is Shiro as your lovers.” Lance retorted with a wiggle of his hand at himself and the amused Shiro who was licking the skewer with caution, his tongue sliding over the pick and with a flick scooped off the white and pink goo. Keith and Lance looked at the show with interest.

 

 “We’re not done yet.” Shiro picked up a package from their duffel bag, drawing out several sparklers to which one was handed to each person. The trio of them going through an entire package, as each sparkler was lit, the bright flare twinkled in the darkness, letting off gleams of light that bounced off everyone’s faces. Lance enraptured by the glitter of the yellow lights watched greedily as each of the stick’s light slowly disappeared.

 

Relaxing on the picnic rug that Shiro had rolled out hours ago, the three of them settled on the thin material, admiring the tranquillity of the waves crashing onto the sand and the nightfall that shrouded the beach. Lifting their heads up to ogle the scatter of heavenly bodies that gleamed and decorated the sky canvas.  

 

“I want our wedding to resemble this, the galaxy,” Lance revealed dreamily, “The lights and the dusk, I want to show off to the world this beauty.”

 

“We can do that.” Keith hummed in agreement, content to dangle himself over a shoulder, as all three of them cuddled underneath a large blanket, wrapping their bodies and insulating their temperature from the beach chill.

 

“That sounds perfect.” Shiro rumbled, the vibrations from his chest sent affection through Lance’s excited body.

 

The three of them went back to their packed car, opening the back and making a makeshift bed with blankets and pillows that were prepared in advance. Snuggled with each other shoulder to shoulder, hands clasped with each other, the trio gazed up to the glittering night sky and promised their love for one and another with the stars as their witness.

**Author's Note:**

> woo, so proposal part is done, now the next upload should be the final chapter for the main story~
> 
> This is a side story in GDW3P - fifth chapter is 'we'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush'


End file.
